


Treasured Times

by MiChiAzalie



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiChiAzalie/pseuds/MiChiAzalie
Summary: “What happened to wanting nothing but blacking out, Master?” He whispered behind her ear as Hakuno let out a small sigh, letting her head lull back and against his chest.“You,” she groggily replied, the effects of inebriation making her bolder.After being just about two drinks short of passing out in a drunk haze, the King of Heroes takes care of his foolish Master in her hour of need with a bath in yet another strangely tranquil picture that would be framed and adorning the depths of her heart.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Treasured Times

“That was a particularly strong wine that you partook in, Master. It was a commendable effort that you managed to indulge in it without losing your ability of speech. I do wonder how much you shall be able to take, should next time arise.”

That seemed like an ominous way to tell her that most definitely next time would arise, but she wasn’t give much opportunity to reflect on that given how hard it was to focus on a single thought without feeling she was either going to die or pass out.

“Ngh… I really... fail to see the humor in this,” was her slurred response, half-out of her mind, as she was carried over Gilgamesh’s shoulder.

Just then, Gilgamesh made a sound that remotely resembled a laugh; she wouldn’t be able to tell because for some reason his voice and everything around them was muted and hard to hear, but she did suppose he was laughing yet again at her even if her ears couldn't make out the sound of it. His gaze switched away from hers, eyes focusing instead on the path and trail of lights before them.

That Hakuno was a lightweight was something he hardly needed proof about; deprived of pleasure as she was, she had never partaken in the taste of alcohol and thus it was only natural to think that Hakuno would drop unconscious if she so much tried to keep up with him or anyone else for that matter when it came to the joys of drinking.

Ah, but of course, he had to laugh at the thought of that.

Hakuno could only wish she could come close to his stamina.

Evidently, that did not stop her from trying; stubborn little fool that she was, she didn’t need much prompting to entertain the stupid idea that she could aspire to outdrink him because she'd been teased about it, and while Gilgamesh would be lying if he said he didn’t think it was absolutely endearing to see the little fool go through such lengths so as to match his drinking pace simply to prove him the very specific point that she wasn’t going to back down, or that the sight of her pink tongue as she licked the wine off her lips didn't give him certain ideas, it didn’t mask the fact all this was the result of yet again another exercise in futility his Master decided to chase after. However, it was these little stunts of hers that reminded him why he’d chose her as his one and only Master in the first place. She really never failed to amuse him so.

A plain brunette that barely looked like she was past her seventeens, in a lace dress, trying to outdrink a demi-god in a place brimming with otherwordly, barely humanoid species? What was more, Hakuno was a tiny little thing, so much that Gilgamesh sort of wondered how she even managed to climb up onto the tall stool all by herself in the first place, but that surely didn’t stop her from downing glass after glass of wine as if she were drinking water - _I will tell you when this ends,_ she had told him adamantly, to which he could only laugh, already knowing how it would end- with a deadpan expression on her flushed face. It was laughable, so much that he decided to entertain the thought some more.

Hakuno couldn't be more out of place if she tried.

Three glasses of wine later and a fourth halfway drained, she had wobbled to her feet, laughing, and some drunken company around them had started to cheer them for some reason. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one who thought his Master's drinking conquest was sort of humorous, though few of them dared to openly approach any of them with how much the blond clung to her like a secondary shadow.

It was then that he decided the chorus of drunk mongrels that was starting to gather around Hakuno had seen enough of his Master’s less than optimal state. Having finished his own drinks as well, Gilgamesh went to scoop her up and carry her over his shoulder. Since Hakuno was actually just about two drinks short of passing out, it was most probably the reason why she didn’t even complain when she was dragged out from her crowd of equally hammered out extraterrestrial mongrels by her dress only to be then carried by Gilgamesh, having suddenly lost her ability to walk.

“I have had the dubious honor of witnessing the inebriated haze of many Masters; you certainly are fortunate that yours is as amusing as it is or else you would have had to find your way back on your own, Hakuno,” he tells her, eyeing her from the corner of his eye with a subtle hint of mockery.

Hakuno made a gurgling noise of protest at that.

…He doesn’t mean that, really, she thought through her drunk numbness.

He wouldn’t just let her there by her lonesome, he was just cranky.

Right…?

…Maybe she shouldn’t put that theory to test right now.

As he walked through the streets and back to their apartment room in the skies, the locals that still wandered about the place did not dare to so much as gaze upon the weird couple passing their way with the way the blond seemed to carry the half-passed out girl as if she were a sack of potatoes.

The rest of the way back home was a complete blank for Hakuno, perhaps for the best. The sound all around her was muffled and Hakuno was sort of glad it was so that she only had to focus on how much the world seemed to spin around her.

Some undetermined moments later in which Hakuno blearily thought she had actually fallen asleep on him, Gilgamesh left her back on the floor to stand in wobbly legs. Her arms reached out to cling to his shoulder so that she wouldn’t tumble down pathetically onto the floor as he opened the front door, stepped inside, and closed it behind them with Hakuno limping beside him.

Walking while intoxicated, Hakuno came to realize, was a chore in itself; her entire body swayed in ways she didn’t think she was capable of as she made her way towards a familiar red blotch that she faintly recognized as a couch. When she thought she was close enough, she let herself fall face first against the cushions. With a loud ‘ooompf’, her head collided against the soft pillow, her whole body bouncing a little bit.

However, comfort did not last for long until she felt fingers prodding against her skin, shaking her rather insistently.

“Though I won't deny that seeing you undone is a sight that cannot be matched, losing consciousness as you are, reeking of intoxicated debauchery as you do, is unbefitting for someone who bears the title of Master of mine. We shall bathe and procure you clean garments for the night.”

“As in, _right now_? Can’t it wait?” She croaked, her voice partially muffled by the couch’s cushions.

He was laughing at her misery again. The worst, he really was the worst.

“And let you pass out now that you’re this entertaining? Besides, you’ll hardly get a goodnight’s sleep on this cheap box of springs, which just reminds me we ought to replace it sometime soon," he made an impatient motion with his hand. "Come now.”

 _Charming as ever,_ Hakuno thought. Really, what was self-care when she could simply doze off on the couch and pray that tomorrow’s migraine was not as bad as it seemed it would be?

She made a dismissive noise.

“Look at me when I am speaking to you, Hakuno. Or is it that you want this to be the hard way? Should I drag you by the legs, then?” he was shaking her now, which only made the spinning problem worse than it had to.

_Charming, indeed._

She made another sound of protest at that. Why did the room have to spin _so much_? And couldn’t Gilgamesh let her rest for more than a minute until it stopped?

Too wasted to even notice the undertone that his voice held was one that promised punishment, even if not necessarily at that exact moment, Hakuno’s only response to that was a groan of his name, her voice muffled by the couch.

“Ah, you keep denying me a suitable response. Is that subconscious desire to be punished that I see, Hakuno?” He cooed lowly, the dangerous glint in his red eyes only seeming to intensify when Hakuno’s response was, again, non-verbal, merely shaking her head, face rubbing against the couch’s pillows.

It was a bluff.

It _had_ to be a bluff.

…Maybe?

She was going through her first drunk night, couldn’t Gilgamesh, Humanity’s first and most persistent asshole in existence, wait until her head cleared enough that she could look at him with a straight face? If not for her overbearing, threatening Servant, Hakuno would have already gladly embraced the comforting darkness of blacking out.

He narrowed his eyes at her laying form, waiting for something more elaborate than simple dying groans although It was obvious that she was forcing herself to stay awake for his sake. Apparently, waiting was a concept way too foreign for the King of Heroes.

She gave him a sideways glance then, face still half-buried against the soft cushions of what she considered her temporary sanctuary until she regained what little dignity was left in her to stand on her own two feet again without falling face first onto the floor.

“What if I do?” she asked him in an almighty show of drunken courage.

The quelling look she earned from him was automatic, and somehow, through her alcohol induced reverie, Hakuno managed to have the slight impression she shouldn’t have worded it like that.

She really intended to keep that to herself, as she did with most of the thoughts that crossed her mind that she knew would put Gilgamesh in a cranky mood. The again, with so much alcohol overriding her system, the afterthought of ‘maybe I shouldn’t be poking a sleep deprived bear’ didn’t cross her mind until a few seconds later when she saw him making _that_ face from the corner of her eyes.

Under his gaze, saying that Gilgamesh looked like a snake stalking a prey was hardly a metaphor, but this still didn’t quite fully register in her mind; she was having a hard-enough time trying to make the room stop spinning that trying to read another one of Gilgamesh’s moods was, quite frankly, the last of her priorities.

She didn’t know if the fact that his frown was replaced by a smirk that showed his white canines all too clearly was a good sign or not. Perhaps it wasn’t, especially combined with that sinister way he was eyeing her now.

“Ah, what shall I do with you, indeed.” The mock-sweetness was not lost in the tone of his voice. “So that is how my Master wants it to be. You only had to say: I can come up with suitable retribution should you desire so. There is still so much for you to atone for, after all.” He said lowly. “I was thinking perhaps you might want a repeat of last week’s, after all.”

Oh, it wasn’t a bluff after all. _That_ seemed to clear her head enough, as it not only coaxed a more elaborate response out of her but also prompted her to turn her whole body around to face him, albeit clumsily.

“Ugh, no, wait-”

“Oh?”

Finally, the brunette turned her body around and faced Gilgamesh, but her eyes were half shut and looked tired. A hand went to cover her eyes as the room’s lights hurt her sight and made the spinning in her head even worse, if that could be even possible. Sweaty, exhausted, and with her long hair sprawled all over the pillows in a tangled mess, Hakuno let out a noise that neither of them quite knew if it was meant to be an affirmation or a pained sound of protest, although its dubious meaning was quickly revealed when Hakuno reached out her arms to him, as if asking to be picked up.

He could only let out a snort of laughter at that.

“Are you not impudent today, Hakuno. You should know, this will only increase your debt to me. Keep it up like that and you might never come close to repay it in one lifetime,” he told her in a low murmur. However, even as he spoke this, he was already taking the more or less far-gone woman by the back of her legs and shoulders, pulling her up from the couch and against his chest with ease.

“Mmh-hmm,” she only hummed to that, rubbing her face against the crook of his neck. She didn’t seem to particularly care much about that.

Spoiled.

She was terribly, unequivocally spoiled.

He made his way to the bathroom with Hakuno in his arms, seemingly more self-aware than she had been before, although not by much. Upon arriving at the bathroom within their bedchambers, Gilgamesh sat Hakuno on the toilet next to the tub as he turned the faucet on, removing his clothes as the tub filled.

When upon testing the water’s warmth he found it was to his satisfaction, he turned back to Hakuno and started to remove her clothes as well, discarding them in the laundry basket that was beside the door, before leading her into the warm water and with him.

Hakuno sighed weakly the moment the lukewarm water made contact with her skin as she sank in. She dunked herself under the water to soak her hair and came up with her eyes closed in content bliss. When Gilgamesh grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, she could hardly protest.

“Come now, Master; we shall talk about how you shall be paying me your dues later.”

With a snap of his fingers, a golden ripple appeared above his head, letting a bottle of rosemary oils fall into his hand that he immediately went to work on her head, spreading the slippery contents over her scalp first and then lathering her unruly locks up with the rest. He threaded his fingers through her long brown hair, untangling it slowly. It was taking much longer than Gilgamesh would ever have the patience for, normally, with how long Hakuno’s hair was, but he would permit it this time if Hakuno’s hums would become a constant echo in his ears.

“Your hair is a mess of tangles,” he complained.

“Mmm-hmm,” with a quiet sound of affirmation, Hakuno leaned against his touch.

“Are you listening?”

“Mmm-hmm,” she agreed quietly again, eyes already half-closing as she breathed quietly.

She wasn’t.

A particularly hard pinch on her backside made her yelp and with a jerky movement of her whole body she gripped the edge of the bathtub to steady herself as she jolted up in alarm. Instinctively, Hakuno hastily turned her head around and looked up at him with a baffled expression upon her face, but she only received an unapologetic smirk in return.

“You only have yourself to blame for,” he told her simply, to which she could just sigh in resignation.

In any other occasion she might have said something, but she decided to keep it to herself this time, not having the energy for banter and witty remarks, finding that simply allowing herself to be bathed and have her hair played with for whatever amount of time this lasted was a far more fruitful endeavor, one that was preciously fragile in nature but that would not give her a terrible, pounding headache hours later. Instead, Hakuno scooted backwards so that she was cradled between his legs and simply let the blond entertain himself with the curls of her hair. She received a content sound of appreciation to that as his other hand went underwater to rest around her waist, pulling her further in.

An uncharacteristic silence filled the room then, only to be broken yet again by Hakuno’s voice.

“…Gil?”

"Mh?" he made a sound of acknowledgment at that, careful as his fingers brushed through the ends of her hair where tangles congregated.

She twisted against his grasp with shaky movements, gripping the edges of the bathtub to once again steady her balance as she tried to turn around, which she more or less did. His handywork on her hair stopped when her lips collided against his in a sloppy peck -almost a shy, clumsy brush against his bottom lip- that finished all too quickly before she slumped back against him, legs still weak and sharp reflexes gone due to the alcohol intake of before. As she laid her head on Gilgamesh’s shoulder and lazily kissed his skin, she felt his fingers suddenly disentangle from her head as a set of arms wrapped around her midsection mere moments later. He returned her barely-there kiss with one to her earlobe.

“What happened to wanting nothing but blacking out, Master?” He whispered behind her ear as Hakuno let out a small sigh, letting her head lull back and against his chest. Amusement as well as the promise of something more laced his words.

“You,” she groggily replied, the effects of inebriation making her bolder.

Ah, how very sinful.

As her own brown eyes met with his, Hakuno thought she saw Gilgamesh look at her as if he wanted to say something but wasn’t sure how, but she might have as well imagined it because when she blinked that look was gone. He let out a loud laugh that echoed through the bathroom.

“Is that so, Hakuno? How very earnest of you,” Gilgamesh smirked slyly. The fingers that had been once plaiting her head went instead to rest against her shoulder blade, tracing a path over her skin and up her neck. The fingers of his other hand gripped into her hip with a hold that was strong enough to bruise but with an uncanny gentleness only he could possess.

“Well, you… you don't play fair,” Hakuno could barely say, even as she pressed her lips over a particular spot on his neck. She’s grown bolder indeed.

“Of course I don’t. I take as _I_ please. Now, why don’t you spread those legs of yours farther and let me indulge on you? Just close your eyes, count to fifty in your head if you so wish.”

Another hum, another brush of lips.

As they lay against each other, caressing and pressing against each other, he found he didn’t know where he ended and where she begun. He relished nights like this in which he was reminded that his little altering of fate would ensure that Hakuno would have plenty of years to come.


End file.
